


【鸣佐】秘密花园3

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 双性生子带球play





	【鸣佐】秘密花园3

被气势汹汹地抱起，却被轻手轻脚的放在床上，佐助看着鸣人将上衣脱去，双手撑在他上方，两人交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

“番茄味。”佐助说。

鸣人将急于起身的人按回床上，手指勾着绵软织物的边慢慢往下褪，相对肌肤粗糙的内裤摩擦着已经肿胀的阴茎和湿润的小穴，越是慢悠悠越是成了折磨，佐助忍不住夹住腿，却被鸣人的手挡住，他将那过程拖长了折磨，等完全褪下来的时候佐助已经连上飘起了红晕。这男人这么多年来技巧只增不减，那些花样也是屡试不爽。鸣人对着那涓涓流水的花穴吹了口气，佐助倒吸一口气，他便毫不停留地吻了上去。

温热的嘴唇碰到高热柔软的阴唇，佐助惊呼一声，再开口便有了些沙哑，他抱怨道：“别玩了......直接来。”

但很快他就说不出话了，鸣人用舌头细细地描绘过两片肥厚的肉唇，将一侧轻轻用牙碰了碰，佐助的声音拔高，手指抓住了他毛茸茸的金发：“够了......啊！”

作乱的舌头挑逗着上方的肉蒂，男人颇有经验的一舔一吸，舌面卷过已经张开的洞口，将花蜜尽数卷入口中，又引着佐助接吻，甜腥的味道让佐助气的咬他的下唇：“很脏啊......”

“明明是甜的。”鸣人安抚地在他唇上‘啾’了一下，下面扶着性器慢慢地深入。小半年没有经历过性爱的花穴，虽然分泌了大量粘液，却还是紧的发痛，鸣人退出后挤了一大坨润滑剂，和佐助开玩笑道：“才几个月不见，就不记得你老公了？”

“你......啊......”调戏后继续动作，就可以把那尖牙利嘴的爱人全数堵回去。

穴口火辣辣的，孕期的身体比平时敏感了不少，又或许是长期禁欲带来的欲火，鸣人轻轻地抽动都会带来一阵过点电的感受。他受不了地道：“快点......行不行啊你？”

鸣人只是笑，不说话，并不会像少年时一被催促便会为了证明自己似的埋头猛干，把那妖精喂饱了扔掉自己，他双手在乳珠上揉捏，又在佐助喉结上舔舐，像是雄狮占领地盘一般不容拒绝，却带着温柔坚定的力道。很快佐助便忘了刚刚的要求，被那一阵阵浪潮般的快感攻击的溃不成军，从口中泄露出带着些哭腔的呻吟。鸣人握住他的性器，手指在软头上抠弄着，佐助浑身一颤，手指在鸣人背后抓出了几道指印，下面咬地死紧。

“放手、放手、不行了......”

“又乱说什么，”鸣人把他的泪珠舔去，转而攻击那捏肿了的乳头，“明明上次很喜欢我这样......来，自己握着。”

“什......”佐助晕乎乎的，自己乖乖握住了性器，小幅度的套弄着，鸣人将他的腰后垫了个枕头，手臂将佐助的两条长腿盘在自己腰上，开始重重顶弄起来，也是隔了几个月才重操旧业的男人，鸣人的忍耐并不比佐助少，只是想到若是乱来会伤害到爱人的身体，他便压下了那股冲动。他的速度并不快，但每一次都撞在了那个敏感的点上，将佐助顶出一声又一声变了调的呻吟，这种变相的折磨更是让人心痒难耐，压抑许久的欲望隐而不发，佐助胸口和脖子红了一大片，因为快感而产生的泪水大滴大滴地砸在床单上。终于在又一次准确的顶弄了那个令人疯狂的地方之后，仿佛一道电流将身上所哟肚饿快感联通了似的，佐助的身体微微向后弓起，马眼微张，射出一股浓浓的白浊，喷溅在他的胸膛、腹部，他的胸口和脖颈蔓延起大片的绯红，他的口中发出一声几乎不可闻的、微弱如猫叫的呻吟——

“啊......”

穴内高热的媚肉不依不饶的缠了上来，将坚硬如铁的性器包裹舔舐，在他高潮的那一瞬间，大鼓温热的淫水浇灌了体内的异物，鸣人猛地抽插几下后便不再忍耐，将精液尽数射了进去，还在高潮的余韵里的佐助身体又是一颤，穴口尽力吞吐几下，又射出一股清冽的花蜜。

鸣人不敢压住佐助，在他身旁躺下，佐助手上脏兮兮的，还是过来亲他，手上撩拨那沉睡的巨物，说道：“没吃野食啊？”

“什么野食？”鸣人不明所以。

“第二次要这么久......果然好久没做了。”佐助似笑非笑的看着他，鸣人陡然明白了，狠狠亲他两下，骂道：“这是在查岗吗......不许撩我！”

“那你快点硬起来啊？”


End file.
